guildrelationswowfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Dictionary
' Inconceivable and other similar words ' Inigo Montoya: You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means. New Meanings loy·al·ty (loi'əl-tē) n., pl. -ties. A reason someone should stay with a guild when all common sense says that they should move on. clique (klēk, klĭk) n. A team of people who work well together that the poster isn't a member of. great (grāt) adj., great·er, great·est. self-serving. It's purpose is to exist, not to serve a greater purpose. examples: We have a great website. We belong to a great guild. We have a great tabard. tab·ard (tăb'ərd) n. 1. An graphic composed of one of 6 possible borders in 17 possible colors and one of 173 icons in 17 possible colors, on a background of one of 50 possible colors. 2. The most unique, beautiful, important, and talked about attribute of many recruiting guilds. il·lit·er·ate (ĭ-lĭt'ər-ĭt) pronunciation adj. Unable to find and read the blue sticky note titled "IMPORTANT: Read Before Posting" jag·off (jăg-ôf) n. Someone who, when they do read the blue sticky and/or realizes their mistake gets belligerent instead of apologizing and fixing the problem. stick·y (stĭk'ē) n A post that remains at the top of the forum. The secret of how they are made has been lost over time. guild lead·er (gĭld lē'dər) n #Someone who never seems to get the respect and cold beer they so richly deserve. #The cause of, or solution to, all of the guild's drama. Depending whom you ask. #(syn) see Guild Whipping Boy Additions to the Dictionary New Raiding Guild n. A group of random level 70's that recently got kicked from their respective guilds and found themselves together, unguilded. Best of the Best adj. The self-defined description typically used by New Raiding Guilds (q.v.) Recruiting v. tr. 1. We need more healers. 2. We just formed a guild without the foresight to actually be able to raid, and the pain of running a guild is actually starting to sink in. Drama n. 1. The primary reason stated for leaving any guild, no matter what the real reason. 2. The primary cause cited for every guild that ever disbanded, no matter what the real cause. 3. The actual reason every New Raiding Guild (q.v.) that ever existed was created. Trade Channel The global chat channel used to trade goods, services, and insults. New and original adj. The description applied to every raiding guild founded by a person who has never raided before. plan n. pl. -s What everyone thinks someone else is following. ma·ture (mə-tyʊr', -tʊr', -chʊr') adj., -tur·er, -tur·est. 1. At least as old as the poster. (l33t guild lf mature members. No n00bs.) 2. Someone at least 4 years older than the poster, or the poster himself. The poster is always "mature for their age". See also: Liberal as defined by Phil Ochs. grammar \grah-mur\ n. 1. something quickly discarded when entering the General forums, like the Anvilmar Hammer after entering Ironforge. See http://www.wowhead.com/?item=2048 2. a protected commodity applied by those who care in this forum. See also: Punctuation, Spelling 3. mispronoucements often confused for the mother of one's father or mother. Example: I'm goin' ta grammar's house. elite \ā-lēt\ n, adj. 1. the best of a class, often denoted by a recognizable symbol. See Gold Border, Warlock 2. self-delusionary label often misspelled by those using it. See 1337. Example: I has 1337 gear. 3. currently being investigated for misuse in guild recruitment ads. Example: We are an elite raiding guild. VoIP \vee-oh-eye-pee\ n 1. technology allowing audio communication using internet protocols 2. recent game addition responsible for a sudden drop in cybering as male participants discover to their shock and embarrassment that their partner is really a dude. hack·neyed Pronunciation: \ˈhak-nēd\ Function: adjective lacking in freshness or originality; see also ANY POST BY SARISTINAE Anger n. The emotion which leads some raid leaders to scream "Thats a 50 DKP minus!" Contempt \kon*tem*pt\ n. The way some forum members feel about other forum members. Often a result of anger. cf. Contributors *Written by Maneatingcow of Perenolde Server *Contributing authors: **Vuelhering - Icecrown **Rhaina - Hyjal **Lunessa - Kirin Tor **Gailbert - Malorne **Moofoo - Skywall Original Post: Guild Relations Forum Category:Humor